Cooking
by kenmaken
Summary: Solangelo —Por un corto, minúsculo momento, la oración "la cocina es un arte" pasa por su mente, llena de ironía. ¿No es acaso que los hijos de Apolo son expertos en cualquier arte? Son los únicos que Nico ha visto improvisando una canción sobre salchichas y malvaviscos que en realidad suena bien.


_Xq era tan rara xq xq_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _**_Percy Jackson no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_Solangelo [Will/Nico]. Apenas OoC. Headcanon de que Nico cocina y Will no. Ya tienen una relación establecida y Will es un paranoico de la salud._

**_Nota adicional:_**_sigue dedicado a Kari y al sándwich de salchichón._

* * *

Nico mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, mirando alrededor con sospecha —¿acaso esa señora no lo sigue desde hace dos calles?— y apresurando el paso un poco más, haciendo que el sonido de sus tenis contra el pavimento sea más constante.

Ha recorrido tantas veces la misma ruta, que ya la sabe de memoria.

Y dobla hacia la izquierda, encontrándose casi inmediatamente con el edificio cerca de Manhattan que es su destino. Un señor con un perro pasa a su lado y Nico se siente nostálgico al recordar a la Señorita O'Leary.

Aun así, sigue caminando mientras trata de ignorar a la vieja de aspecto sospechoso que no se esfuerza en disimular que lo está persiguiendo. Quiere voltearse, sacar la espada y preguntarle qué desea, pero… "_Nada de cosas inframudescas_".

La voz de Will es como un ladrillo hundiéndose en un charco espeso de lodo; un completo martirio.

Toca el botón del intercomunicador, murmurando un "_soy yo_" con voz ronca y al instante un sonido extraño se escucha, permitiéndole pasar. El ascensor se encuentra vacío, así que sube en completo silencio hasta el piso donde se queda.

Al menos la vieja no lo perseguirá hasta ahí.

Tiene la llave en su bolsillo, por lo que la saca, preguntándose por qué demonios todavía no la ha devuelto a su dueño en el proceso, y abriendo la puerta para entrar con calma al departamento.

(Se quedará con la llave, decide).

Will está tirado en el sofá, luciendo tan demacrado como un Percy en medio del desierto sin la compañía de Annabeth.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y dejándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor, mostrando la camisa de esqueletos danzantes de la cual está orgulloso, (porque tiene _colores _y él mismo la compró).

—Mi mamá está de turno en el hospital —dice el Solace como única respuesta, y Nico frunce el ceño y, con un ademán, le indica a Will que dé un poco más de información—. No dejó comida. Las cosas para microondas son _dañinas_, la comida rápida me quitará diez años de mi vida y el pan tiene _moho_, Chico Muerte, _¡moho!_

—Deja ese apodo—resopla el italiano, enojándose y rodando los ojos.

Por un corto, minúsculo momento, la oración "_la cocina es un arte_" pasa por su mente, llena de ironía.

¿No es acaso que los hijos de Apolo son expertos en cualquier arte? Son los únicos que Nico ha visto improvisando una canción sobre salchichas y malvaviscos _que en realidad suena bien_.

¿Y Will no puede hacerse un simple almuerzo, sin preocuparse excesivamente por su salud?

—Olvidé comprar más pan para la despensa, ni siquiera hay galletas —Se queja el rubio nuevamente, luciendo tan dramático que a Nico le cuesta trabajo contener la carcajada que intenta salir de su boca—. Me estoy _muriendo_. Es decir, ni siquiera he desayunado y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. ¡La universidad me enloquece!

—_No es lo único, al parecer_ —Piensa el morocho, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Luego de unos segundos analizando todas las soluciones, llega a la más acertada y la que no generará ninguna queja en Will—. Bien, te haré algo de almuerzo.

La felicidad mostrada en el rostro del Solace es tal, que siente cómo la sangre se sube a sus mejillas y después a sus orejas, por lo que se gira para no ser descubierto y convertirse en el objeto de las burlas de Will.

Así que avanza directo a la cocina, sin querer prestarle más atención al otro mestizo, ubicando los ingredientes que necesita para hacer algo medianamente comestible.

No se considera un _chef_, pero al menos se defiende lo suficiente, a pesar de que su dieta seguirá siendo un asco, cuya base serán las hamburguesas de McDonald's.

Después de picar algunos vegetales y dejarlos cocinando en la sartén, se sienta en el sofá, esperando a que la pasta, por otro lado, se cocine en el agua que se calienta poco a poco.

Will luce un poco más relajado de antes y el hijo de Hades considera que él estaría igual si alguien más cocinara para él.

—Will, ¿no sabes cocinar en lo absoluto? —pregunta después de unos segundos, fijando sus ojos castaños en la figura del hijo de Apolo estirándose en el sofá.

—Lo detesto, nunca sale bien —El chico sonríe tristemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Mi mamá siempre trabajaba, así que no tenía tiempo para enseñarme. ¿Cómo aprendiste tú, Nico?

—Cuando era niño mi madre cocinaba todas las tardes —Durante un segundo pensó en mentir, no obstante, no gana nada con ello. Solace sabe descubrir sus mentiras—, a veces Hades venía y comía con nosotros. Incluso elaboraba la masa en ocasiones o ayudaba a acomodar la mesa.

Will asiente, con un breve silencio llenando el espacio.

—Mi madre le enseñaba a Bianca, pero yo siempre escuchaba.

No va a llorar, sin embargo, parte de su buen humor se dispersa, logrando que apriete los puños y que clave las uñas en la piel pálida que va cobrando color con el paso de las semanas.

Al menos, hasta que Will se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza, en uno de sus inevitables abrazos de oso, reconfortándolo y dejando un cálido sentimiento en su corazón —cosa que ocurre cada vez.

Las mariposas —y posiblemente toda clase de animales— hacen un desastre en su estómago, y está seguro de que no quiere comer nada de lo que está haciendo para Will.

—Eres adorable —murmura el rubio, con ese tono sincero que le provoca un escalofrío al italiano, y cualquier respuesta que pudiera estar formulando, desaparece en cuanto siente los labios de Will sobre los suyos, moviéndose con suavidad.

(De haber estado de pie, es _seguro _que se hubiera caído por culpa de las rodillas gelatinosas —las cuales, Nico está seguro, son un efecto colateral de los besos del Solace. No es la primera vez que ocurre).

Los dedos del semidiós más alto se pasean por su nuca, raspándolo un poco debido a los callos fruto de las prácticas de tiro con arco, y su cuerpo enseguida reacciona con un estremecimiento.

Cuando se separan, Will suelta una risita al darse cuenta de que Nico tiene los ojos cerrados y el rubor cubre desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas, para después sonreír con suavidad.

El estómago del rubio ruge.

—… Nico, tengo hambre todavía.

—… Mierda, la pasta.

* * *

_Hice un milagro** [/feels badass/] [/badass sunglasses/] [/bamf wifey/]**_

_**~kenmaken**_


End file.
